Genesis D. Necros
Genesis D. Necros (ジェネシス・D・'ネクロ, Jeneshisu D. Nekuros'') is a feared figure throughout the world; he is believed to be a captain of a crew. However, it has not been revealed yet, he is a famous man for many reasons. Originally he was believed to be a vice-admiral ranking marine and then defecting. He had started his own faction, which he started to take down the World Government and put Genesis into power. However, his faction was defeated by The Hakuri Pirates and most of its member got swept into its numbers. Genesis then had disappeared for a few years, many believe that had joined the revolutionaries and was loyal to them for a couple of years. Then feeling Dragon was nothing more than a soft fool, he left the Revolutionaries. Then formed another group and tried to take over the World Government again, but then again was crushed by Marines. Genesis leaving behind his subroutines and escaping, while they were killed. Some of his most famous crimes was uses his fruit’s power the Bareisetu Bareisetu no Mi, to cause several up rising among common people. Doing this on several islands and doing this practice at the Marine base Marineford. He had uses his souls to take possession of marines to fight each other, happening after the events of Marineford. Since most of their power was destroyed. Thinking of it as a nice relaxing field trip, with his bounty not yet Revealed. Genesis sets out to take over the Government and create one in his image, making it much strong than it is now through raw force. Appearance Genesis is a very handsome young man, with long brown hair and a strange presences about him. Often commented by others, that they often smell a very over powering men's cologne on him. His blue eyes have often caught the attention of others, often said much like Sima Sao's own eyes could see right through others. During the days as a vice-admiral of the marines, he wore a button up white button up shirt and the top two buttons unbuttoned. He wore a pair of black suit trousers and shoes. Over his white shirt, he wore a suit jacket and the standard officers jacket that marines wear. He had his brown hair shorter than it is today, however he kept it slicked back and kept his sword on his belt. During the Per-time skip, he wore a black slimming top showing the outlines of a very well toned body. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and combat boots, on the boot he had kept a small dagger. He wore a red coat, keeping his blade on his back. He let his hair grow a little more and was unkept, he had a black belt with a chain hanging from it.During and after the Post-time skip, he had grown taller and his body muscular. He had let his grow much longer, keeping it in a pony tail and mess. He kept his tight black shirt, cargo pants and boots. But he had changed his jacket, now the sleeves of the jackets become like gloves. Over his jacket he has a series of black straps, on his left shoulder and hip, where he now keeps his sword. Gallery Category:Arctic-Fox